


Blanket Fort

by sweettea_drabbles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettea_drabbles/pseuds/sweettea_drabbles
Summary: Byleth tries to cheer up Edelgard after her night terrors.





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> What if we fucked in a blanket fort? Jk, unless

One blanket draped over the next, and the chair to her desk was not at all sitting where it belonged. A book held down the blanket on the bed, and a board game on the seat of the chair held down the other end.

A soft flush covered her cheeks ever so lightly, a giggle escaped her lips.

“Byleth, just what do you think you’re doing?” Edelgard chucked a little more, this time quieter remembering how late it was in the monastery. It was most likely past one in the morning.

“Have you never made a pillowfort before?” Byleth’s smile was so warm and inviting, but hid worry. Byleth hated knowing about all the pain the night brought Edelgard and found herself checking on her almost every night. Around midnight, quiet as a cat, Byleth would slip out of her dorm and head up the stairs to check on her lover. Not every night she’d knock and pay a visit, most nights she’d just pass by and pray the young woman would get some rest. On the days in class where she could tell Edelgard was up all night, she’d excuse the sloppy classwork.

Tonight, Byleth couldn’t ignore the screams louder than usual coming from Edelgard’s room. She was surprised none of the students neighboring had never checked on her. Or perhaps they had and she had quickly shooed them away.

Despite the smile and flush, Edelgard’s eyes were bloodshot from tears. Deep bags settled on the porcelain skin under her eyes, her hair knotted and frizzy, lips cracked; the woman knew she looked like a wreck. Yet here Byleth was.

Byleth was quite relieved to see the smile on Edelgard’s face. She was grateful to hear those small giggles. She’d do anything to keep her this happy. 

“Finished,” Byleth’s voice was infused with enthusiasm. The fort was barely stable and looked like a child had made it, but Byleth was very proud of it.

This caused Edelgard to laugh even harder, seeing Byleth’s dorky smile and the sloppy fort combined with the fact she was sleep deprived made this way too funny. 

“Oh, Byleth,” Edelgard wrapped her arms around Byleth’s neck and snuggled her nose against her collarbone. 

“Anything for you,” Byleth murmured against her hair, planting her lips against the girl’s frizzy hair. 

Edelgard pulled back to look at the fort and her room. Her room had five bear stuffies which usually were on the bed but were now sat carefully on the floor, a stack of board games, and flowers from her birthday dried for safe keeping. The longer she knew Byleth the more she filled her room, and her heart for that matter. 

Byleth was first to crawl into the fort, beckoning for Edelgard to join her. Of course she followed. Edelgard settled into the crook of the woman’s arm, her head laid lightly on Byleth’s chest. The arm that cradled the small woman came up to gently stroke her hair. 

Edelgard hummed now feeling content. Nothing that bothered her earlier mattered now. 

“You know I love you,” Byleth whispered. 

“I love you too,” Edelgard responded, blushing once more. She didn’t understand how Byleth turned her, the stoic princess, into a giggling school girl. “My teacher.. My teacher.. I love you so much.”

Byleth kissed the girl gently, being mindful of her chapped lips. They didn’t bother her one bit, she was more concerned about hurting the smaller woman. Byleth brought her hand to gently stroke Edelgard’s cheek, her skin was so very smooth. 

Edelgard pulled away, tears forming in her eyes once more. She covered her mouth, a soft laugh escaped.

“Please tell me those are happy tears...” Concern filled Byleth’s voice. Her thumb brushed over the tears, then her lips.

“I’m sorry, professor,” Edelgard’s voice cracked a bit.

“You don’t need to be sorry, I understand. I’ll protect you, I’ll protect you from anything that crosses our path.”

“You can’t protect me from the past.”

Silence.

“That may be true… however, I can protect you for the rest of your life. I want to be here for you, Edelgard. Slowly I’ve gotten to see more and more of you. All I want is to keep that smile on your face, and to see more and more of you,” Byleth worried she had said something wrong when Edelgard cried, this time little sobs escaping her lips.

“I truly don’t deserve you, Byleth,” she managed to whimper.

“Edelgard,”she said in her stern teacher voice, “I want you, I am here on my own accord.”

Edelgard decided to drop it and snuggle into Byleth’s chest. She wondered how Byleth would feel if she knew it all. She wondered how Byleth would see her after witnessing her as the Flame Emperor. She felt there was no way she’d still say these things to her. Edelgard felt like her heart was breaking. The one thing she never expected—to have someone love her, to care for her, to cherish her—was now breaking her while mending her. She mulled over so many thoughts in her head, afraid of thinking about what might happen next. (????)

“Byleth, love, there is still much you don’t know about me...”

“Regardless of what happens or what you tell me, I’ll love you all the same.”

Edelgard wanted to believe those words. She pressed her lips to her teacher’s. Gentle and slow, she wanted to make love to her at least once. She wanted to see all of her beloved teacher. Knowing that the time they were guaranteed together was slipping away, she hoped to go all the way. 

“Teacher, I want you,” her voice shook a little. Byleth now leaned over her. Edelgard’s hands submissively laid above her and Byleth took this opportunity to intwine their fingers with one hand, using the other to steady herself. Byleth took her time deeply kissing the woman, exploring her mouth. She took her leg and placed it between Edelgard’s legs, pressing it against the woman. Edelgard’s nightgown was pushed all the way up, her simple panties exposed. 

“Princess, I’ve wanted you since I met you,” her voice low and lustful.

“I—the s-same,” she stuttered when Byleth’s knee pressed roughly against her.

Byleth moved her hand from the girl’s to her chest to fondle her through the nightgown. Edelgard’s nipples rose against the gown, her chest heaving. Byleth enjoyed the heavenly sight; she found a rhythm with her knee and leaned back down to further enjoy the taste of Edelgard’s lips. 

Edelgard’s hand then raised to mirror the actions of Byleth’s hand. Byleth nearly moaned loud enough for Hubert to hear in the room next door. She was eternally grateful to the goddess that she caught herself.

At some point the women had sat up. Edelgard, now in only her panties, straddled Byleth’s lap. Each of Byleth’s hands held one of Edelgard’s breasts, her fingers rolling and pinching Edelgard’s nipples. Edelgard’s hands followed suit with Byleth’s breasts. Their kisses were sloppy and hungry; it took all their energy to remember where they were and how quiet they needed to be. At some point, the blankets above them had fallen and were pushed aside.

Edelgard took this opportunity to push the professor on her back. She then positioned herself over Byleth’s mouth. Byleth let out a shaky breath, which sent shivers up Edelgard’s spine.

“Ready?” Edelgard’s tone was teasing, but loving. 

Byleth’s tongue met Edellgard’s slit to answer. Edelgard moaned louder than she wished to by surprise. One hand went to cover her mouth and the other to play with one of her own nipples. Byleth’s tongue began to circle over her clit. Edelgard’s head tilted back, eyes closed. The only thing on her mind was the pleasure that filled her. Byleth was watching from under her, finding which patterns her lover enjoyed the most. Once she had settled on one that had Edelgard shaking and rutting her hips against her tongue, Byleth’s hand found her own clit. 

Rubbing herself was second nature, so she focused all her energy into pleasing Edelgard. Byleth made sure to only come once the younger woman had finished. Edelgard came hard and fast, her legs holding Byleth in place and her weight pressing onto the woman’s tongue. Her teeth bit into her own hand to stay quiet, and her hands continue to play with her own nipple. Both women now found themselves exhausted. 

Edelgard self-consciously found her night gown, covered herself once more and moved to the bed. Byleth picked up the room and brought the blankets that were once the fort’s walls over Edelgard. One, two, then three soft kisses on Edelgard’s forehead. Byleth grabbed all of Edelgard’s bear stuffies, placing them on the bed except for one which she placed in Edelgard’s arms. Byleth sat on the bed and this time kissed Edelgard’s lips. A much softer kiss this time, but still passionate.

“I love you,” the professor murmured on her lips.

“Mmm..” Edelgard was nodding off into sleep. 

Byleth left one last kiss on her forehead before standing up. She stood for just a few more minutes to admire the sleeping girl. 

“See you in class tomorrow, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed it I just want Edelgard to feel loved and cherished. My twitter handle is @sweettea_chats if you ever wanna fawn over Edelgard with me.


End file.
